Learn anything from Senior
by sieg2013
Summary: Summary: Nico bertemu dengan Steve. Kali ini, anak Hades sedang bad mood #Fandombarat


**Learn anything from Senior**

· Nico di Angelo

· Steve Rodgers a.k.a Captain America

Genre: Friendship

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan (Percy Jackson & the Olympians), Marvel (Captain America), author ruiruicchi (Satu pandangan dan kita)

 **Warning: Earth 453, EYD, tanda baca, typo, AU, no Boys Love, AR**

 **Summary: Nico bertemu dengan Steve. Kali ini, anak Hades sedang bad mood #Fandombarat**

"Baru kali ini aku mendapatkan teguran keras dari ayahku." Gerutu Nico dalam hati.

Nico di Angelo.

Anak Hades yang mampu membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati, tetapi dalam kondisi tengkorak alias ... zombie. Bahkan ada yang menjadi makhluk _astral_ atau hantu, karena sering berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Salah satunya kakak Nico, Bianca di Angelo.

Mata hitam, rambutnya berantakan dan selalu berpakaian seram. Walaupun harus diakui, Nico tidak suka menampilkan sosok yang tampan, keren abis, seperti Percy Jackson.

Nico kini berumur 17 tahun. Sudah saatnya dirinya bebas dari kekangan ayahnya. Bebas mencari orang yang lagi sekarat dan memberikan kalimat terakhir kepadanya. Sayangnya, itu pekerjaan Thanatos, Dewa maut yang selalu membawa iPad ke mana-mana. Membuat Nico sebal kepadanya.

Suatu ketika, Nico ingin berjalan-jalan menuju McDonald dan makan burger sendirian. Awalnya, ingin mengajak Hazel. Namun, saudarinya malah mencari Arion, kuda kesayangannya. Memang, kuda miliknya mampu berlari kencang, seperti pesawat jet tempur. Ataupun kereta shinkansen di Jepang. Nico tidak mampu membayangkan hal itu dan memilih makan saja.

Dia melihat seorang pria _blonde_ dengan badan berotot dan ... mengenakan _suit_. Apalagi, melahap dua burger sekaligus. Yang satu rasanya _cheese burger_ dan satunya makan _beef burger_. Baru kali ini, melihat seorang pria makan dengan rakus.

"Mau makan?" tanya pria _blonde_ itu.

Tanpa sapa, panggilan nama ataupun panggilan akrab. Hanya menawarkan sebuah makanan kepada Nico. Orang itu memandang Nico karena dia terlihat kelaparan.

Nico hanya menatap dingin pria itu dan pergi begitu saja. Anehnya, Pria _blonde_ mengejarnya dan memegang tangannya.

"Sudahlah, makan aja dulu. Aku yang traktir, ok?" saran pria _blonde_.

Mau tidak mau, Nico hanya mengangguk pelan dan duduk bersama pria itu. Mengenakan baju _sweater_ biru. Berlogo S.H.I.E.L.D dan berkulit putih. Belum lagi, orang itu terlihat seperti ... pahlawan.

"Aku merasakan jiwamu yang begitu ... aneh." Kata Nico dingin.

"Benarkah? Apa aku bau keringat?" tanya pria _blonde_ sambil makan.

"Tidak, bodoh! Aku hanya ingin menyendiri saja." Kata Nico dingin.

Pria itu malah tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah topi. Topi yang melambangkan Captain America. Nico sendiri tidak mengerti, apa maksud pemberian topi dari seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Apalagi, jiwanya benar-benar susah ditebak. Di sisi lain, dia ingin keluar. Tapi di sisi lainnya pula, ingin bertahan dari kehidupan modern.

Umurnya masih 17 tahun dan masih belum mengambil keputusan buar dirinya sendiri. Termasuk Nico, yang notabene demigod Hades. Semenjak Percy dan kawan-kawan berhasil mengalahkan Gaia dengan menidurkan si muka buruk. Efeknya berhasil, sayangnya Leo Valdez mengorbankan dirinya untuk menghentikan Ibu pertiwi.

"Menyendiri itu tidak boleh. Nanti yang ada malah kerasukan lho." Saran orang itu.

"Suka-suka ku lah. Mau kesurupan kek, mau mati kek, aku tidak peduli." Gerutu Nico.

"Aku peduli." Kata Pria _blonde_ menyelesaikan burger yang pertama. "Karena kau anak yang baik."

Anak yang baik? Apa dia tidak salah lihat? Nico sendiri demigod. Setengah dewa, setengah manusia. Masak dia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Menggelikan, _pikir Nico_.

"Lagipula, kau anak Hades, bukan?" kata pria _blonde_ terus terang.

Shock. Kaget. Hanya satu kalimat, membuat Nico pusing tujuh keliling. Sebenarnya, siapa sih orang ini? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau dirinya anak Hades?

Karena tidak tahan lagi, Nico langsung berdiri dan emosi kepada pria itu. "Memangnya kau siapa, huh?! Aku ini—"

"Hercules cerita kepadaku, kawan." Kata pria _blonde_. "Aku Steve Rodgers. Dan jangan merusak hidangan sederhana."

Tiba-tiba, aura Nico berubah menjadi gelap. Dia berencana ingin membunuh orang itu. Steve Rodgers. Sayangnya, mentalnya masih kuat dan berani layaknya seorang pahlawan. Nico melihatnya sebagai pertanda, bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi dalam dirinya.

"Kau ini manusia ... atau demigod?" tanya Nico.

"Tentu saja manusia." Kata Steve. "Hanya, aku lebih baik darimu."

Lebih baik? Kedengarannya seperti kata sederhana yang menusuk hati Nico. Meskipun badannya kekar dan berani, dia memilih rendah hati dibandingkan lainnya. Rata-rata, manusia jarang menunjukkan semacam itu. Mereka menggunakan umpan atau pura-pura baik kepada orang lain. Sehingga, Nico memudahkan merusak mentalnya orang lain. Pada awalnya, itu merupakan tindakan pencegahan. Namun lama-lama, Nico tidak tahan lagi. Dia memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan mental mereka sehingga menjadi lebih baik lagi.

"Lebih baik?" tanya Nico.

"Yap. Terkadang, manusia diciptakan untuk berbuat kebaikan. Dulunya aku putus asa ingin bergabung di militer. Karena aku kurus, rawan penyakit dan tidak ideal. Bahkan, gadis seperti mereka memilih menjauhiku." Cerita Steve.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau menyerah. Aku harus membuktikan, bahwa aku menolong orang lain dan menyelamatkan mereka sebisaku. Karena itulah, aku ada." Kata Steve bercerita lagi.

"Jangan-jangan, kau—" tiba-tiba, ada pesan masuk di ponsel Steve.

Ekspresi Steve berat dan menghabiskan _beef burger._ Dia berdiri dan berkata. "Ingat pesanku, ok?"

Dia meninggalkan McDonald dengan berat hati. Nico memahami maksud Steve. Pria itu ingin menunjukkan, betapa gigihnya dalam bertahan hidup dan tidak mudah putus asa. Karena itulah, Captain America ada di sini. Seandainya dia sudah tua, tentu bingung siapa penerus atau pengganti yang cocok dengannya. Karena Steve adalah _Superhuman_. Nico menoleh ke patung Captain America dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Begitu ya? Kau yang bernama Captain America itu." Kata Nico dan memutuskan membeli dua _burger_ yang sama persis dengannya.

Tamat


End file.
